L'amour dans l'âme
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Juste après la fin de la guerre et cela commence un peu avant le départ d'Hitomi, Serena essaye de comprendre ce qui lui arrive...
1. La voix dans ma tête

**L'amour dans l'âme**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'extrait du poème que vous pourrez lire dans cette fic, il s'agit de l'œuvre de Jean Genet "_Le condamné à mort_" que j'ai découvert par l'intermédiaire d'Etienne Daho. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de l'utilisation de ces œuvres.

———

—Chapitre 1 – Une voix dans la tête—

_Sur mon cou, sans armure et sans haine, mon cou,_

_Que ma main plus légère et grave qu'une veuve,_

_Effleure sous mon col, sans que ton cœur s'émeuve,_

_Laisse tes dents poser leur sourire de loup…_

Dans deux heures, il faudra partir ; dans trois heures, je serai mort. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais ; je le sais, c'est ainsi. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas avant de le lui avoir dit ; c'est trop important.

~oOo~

Son débardeur léger voletait. Elle était assise sur un rocher, à côté d'un lac, les yeux clos, le visage offert au vent. Elle se ressourçait. La bataille venait de s'achever, Allen l'avait ramenée à la maison de son enfance. Il lui avait beaucoup parlé ; elle n'avait pas tout saisi. Sa mère était morte, son père était mort, elle avait été enlevée par des… comment avait dit Allen ?… Zaïters ? C'était un nom comme ça. Ils avaient fait des expériences sur elle. Puis, il y avait eu la guerre. Elle avait _fait_ la guerre. Ah bon ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Tant mieux, avait dit Allen, il l'avait même répété plusieurs fois. Tant mieux. Tant mieux.

Tant mieux.

Il lui avait parlé d'un certain Dilandau. Elle n'avait pas compris. Il parlait d'elle et des… Zaïters, puis, il avait parlé d'un Dilandau. Dilandau. Elle avait dû perdre le fil. Dilandau. Il avait fait la guerre lui aussi. Avec elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait compris. C'était confus.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda son pantalon noir. Pourquoi portait-elle un pantalon noir ? Elle ne porte jamais de noir. Sauf à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère. Noir, c'est le deuil, c'est ce que dit maman. Pourquoi un pantalon noir ?

Peut-être que c'est une couleur adaptée à la guerre.

Allen était reparti aussitôt après l'avoir amenée ; il avait des choses importantes à faire. Il lui avait parlé de la paix. C'est vrai que ça semblait être une chose importante à faire : la paix.

Elle regarda les bottes qu'elle avait ôtées, posées sur l'herbe à côté du rocher qui lui servait de siège ; elles étaient noires aussi. Comme le pantalon. Mais elle aimait ces bottes. Elles lui rappelaient les grandes bottes que sa maman mettait parfois quand elle sortait en hiver. Bien sûr, ces bottes-là étaient moins élégantes que celles de sa maman ; elles n'avaient pas de très hauts talons pointus, elles n'avaient pas non plus de longs lacets qui s'entrecroisaient ; mais elles montaient jusqu'aux genoux de la même façon.

Elle avait aussi enlevé sa veste et ses gants. Elle avait trop chaud avec. Et c'était tellement noir aussi.

Le débardeur n'était pas noir. Il était violet… ou mauve. Elle n'avait jamais saisi la différence entre ces deux couleurs. Quelle importance de toute façon ?

Elle portait un collier, une simple chaîne argentée avec un médaillon. Sur le médaillon, il y avait deux lettres : un "D" et un "A". "DA", qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Peut-être qu'Allen saurait, elle lui demanderait à son retour.

Il y avait un autre bijou : un diadème. Elle le tenait en main ; elle l'avait ôté quand elle était devant les grandes machines qui se battaient. Le diadème avait une pierre au centre ; elle aimait imaginer que c'était un bijou qui valait très cher, que la pierre violette au milieu était très rare. Cependant, elle ne le remettait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas porter ce bijou, que la personne à qui elle appartenait ne voulait pas qu'elle le porte. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait immédiatement enlevé car "on" lui en avait donné l'ordre… à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle descendit du rocher, posa délicatement le diadème sur la veste et ôta son pantalon et son débardeur. Elle se trempa un pied, parut se satisfaire de la température et entra toute entière dans l'eau.

~oOo~

Le couloir semble interminable, et à mesure que j'approche de mon but, je ralentis ; la peur me freine malgré moi. Pourtant, il faut que j'y aille, il faut que je le fasse, je ne peux pas me permettre de partir sans lui avoir dit.

La porte de sa chambre. Je me tiens devant, immobile, hésitant. Pourtant, je ne peux me permettre d'hésiter : il faut entrer.

Que faire s'il me rejette ? Je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir malheureux ! Ne vaut-il pas mieux mourir sans savoir ? Mourir idiot ?

Non. Non, il vaut mieux savoir.

J'avance une main tremblante.

~oOo~

Allen, Van et Hitomi marchaient vers le manoir. Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, le roi de Fanelia ne portait pas son épée ; il l'avait symboliquement déposée sur une table. Il se sentait léger et triste ; léger car la guerre était finie, triste car cela signifiait sans doute le départ prochain d'Hitomi.

La jeune fille était arrivée avec la guerre, elle repartirait en même temps ; c'était logique. De plus, même s'il était sûr qu'elle l'aimait, il savait qu'elle avait véritablement envie de rentrer chez elle. Cette envie de revoir sa maison et sa famille était bien supérieure à l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir. Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Peut-être allait-elle rester quelques jours… combien de jours ?

Allen, lui, était pleinement heureux. La guerre était finie, il avait retrouvé sa sœur, il sentait bien qu'Hitomi n'allait pas tarder à partir, il l'aimait beaucoup, néanmoins, il trouvait normal qu'elle rentre chez elle. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Hitomi aussi se sentait bien. Elle n'avait pas encore songé à son futur départ. Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait qu'une chose : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette planète en paix depuis son arrivée. Elle n'osait plus l'espérer.

-

Allen voulait présenter sa sœur à Hitomi et Van. Il tenait à le faire tout de suite. Il voulait exorciser le souvenir de Dilandau, leur montrer que sa sœur n'avait rien en commun avec lui. Il entra le premier dans le manoir, fit signe à Van et Hitomi de le suivre. Il appela Serena – personne ne répondit –, monta à l'étage et en redescendit bredouille.

« Elle doit être sortie », expliqua-t-il. Ils en firent autant. Allen paraissait avoir son idée, il partit droit devant lui.

« Tu sais où elle se trouve ? demanda Hitomi.

— Je ne suis pas sûr… Quand elle était petite, elle adorait aller près du lac. Cela inquiétait toujours ma mère, elle avait peur qu'elle se noie. »

L'intuition d'Allen se révéla juste. Serena se baignait au milieu du lac ; elle agita le bras quand elle les vit et nagea pour revenir près du bord. Quand elle eut pied, elle marcha et son corps se découvrit peu à peu. Lorsque ses deux seins ronds et blancs sortirent de l'eau, Allen se décomposa, Hitomi parut gêné, Van contempla un instant et se força à détourner les yeux, le visage rougissant.

« Serena ! cria Allen.

— Quoi ? » fit-elle en finissant de sortir de l'eau ; elle était totalement nue, elle avait fait ça en toute innocence. Allen s'empressa de la couvrir. Van était tourné, il glissa un œil discret derrière lui. Trop tard. Elle était déjà couverte.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il afin qu'ils soient sûrs qu'il n'ait pas regardé. Il se tourna dès qu'il eut obtenu l'aval d'Allen. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le regard curieux et insistant que lui jetait Serena. Elle le regardait comme si… comme si elle avait remarqué son émoi devant son corps. Comme si elle sentait le pouvoir qu'avait son corps sur Van. Le jeune roi secoua la tête, il se faisait des idées. Serena était innocente, elle était comme une enfant. Pourtant… quand elle l'avait regardé… il avait vu comme des cercles rouges autour de ses iris bleus. Van secoua la tête de nouveau. Il se faisait des idées. Oui, il se faisait des idées.

Serena s'habilla à l'abri des regards après avoir été gentiment sermonnée par son frère qui lui avait expliqué en quelques mots que son corps n'était plus celui d'une enfant et l'importance de la pudeur. La jeune fille réapparut, fraîche et resplendissante une fois ses effets revêtus.

Ils retournèrent tous au manoir.

-

Allen parlait beaucoup. Van aussi. Hitomi aussi. Serena écoutait. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'ils disaient. Ils parlaient de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle écoutait donc religieusement, tâchant d'ordonner, de retenir tout ce qu'ils disaient. Ce n'était pas facile.

Dilandau. Hitomi venait de mentionner Dilandau. Elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'elle avait dit. « Quand Serena était Dilandau », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Aurait-elle mal compris ce qu'Allen avait raconté ? Elle avait cru que Dilandau était une personne, en fait, ça serait un… état ? Serena était absente, Serena était malade, Serena était jolie, Serena était gentille, Serena était intelligente, Serena était Dilandau… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire : être Dilandau ?

_« C'est _moi_ Dilandau. »_

Serena se figea. Elle avait entendu une voix à l'intérieur d'elle. La même voix qui lui avait ordonné d'ôter le diadème. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas la personne qui avait parlé, c'était dans sa tête, ça n'était pas ailleurs.

« Serena, ça ne va pas ? »

La voix inquiète d'Allen. Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser le flou et vit qu'ils la regardaient tous les trois. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet.

« Non, non, ça va », répondit précipitamment la jeune fille en reprenant sa marche.


	2. Qui es tu ?

**L'amour dans l'âme**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'extrait du poème que vous pourrez lire dans cette fic, il s'agit de l'œuvre de Jean Genet "_Le condamné à mort_" que j'ai découvert par l'intermédiaire d'Etienne Daho. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de l'utilisation de ces œuvres.

———

—Chapitre 2 – Qui es-tu ?—

_Ô viens mon beau soleil, ô viens ma nuit d'Espagne,_

_Arrive dans mes yeux qui seront morts demain,_

_Arrive, ouvre ma porte, apporte-moi ta main,_

_Mène-moi loin d'ici battre notre campagne…_

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de taper à la porte.

« Oui ? fit sa voix de l'autre côté du panneau.

— Sei… seigneur… c'est… »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Mon Seigneur Dilandau faisait si rarement des gestes délicats et mesurés.

« Gatti, que fais-tu là ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif. Son regard était sévère ; cependant, j'étais décidé : « Il faut que je vous parle, seigneur Dilandau.

— Maintenant ?

— C'est très important.

— Tu as intérêt à ce que ça le soit pour venir me déranger en pleine préparation ! » assura-t-il en me tournant le dos. Il retourna à l'intérieur, je le suivis.

« Il fallait que je le fasse maintenant car, dans deux heures, il sera trop tard.

— Tiens donc, pourquoi ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'attaque qu'on va mener ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton absent.

— Oui… dans deux heures, je serai mort. »

Il époussetait la veste qu'il comptait porter lors de la bataille ; il s'arrêta net au moment où je prononçai le mot fatal. Le silence s'installa. Il finit par le briser au bout de quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » me demanda-t-il en murmurant. Il ne me regardait pas. Il regardait le mur ; j'étais convaincu qu'il ne le voyait pas, que sa vue était trouble.

~oOo~

Quelques jours avaient passé. Hitomi était partie. Van avait paru très triste. Allen lui avait expliqué où elle était partie. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle était morte car la façon dont Allen lui avait expliqué ressemblait à la façon dont il lui avait annoncé la mort de ses parents. Elle était morte donc. Allen lui avait dit qu'elle était partie sur la Lune des Illusions. Donc, le paradis d'Hitomi était cette planète bleue qu'elle pouvait voir en levant les yeux. Grand bien lui fasse.

La voix n'avait plus reparlé. C'est moi Dilandau. C'était la voix dans sa tête Dilandau ? La voix dans sa tête avait un nom et tout le monde semblait la connaître. Amusant.

Dilandau était-il une sorte de conscience ?

_« On peut dire ça comme ça. »_

Serena prit une profonde inspiration. La voix s'était de nouveau manifestée.

« Tu es ma conscience ?

— _Si c'est que tu veux. »_

Amusant. Oui, c'était amusant. Elle pouvait dialoguer avec la voix dans sa tête. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Quand je vais dire ça à Allen !

— _Surtout pas, il ne faut pas lui dire, il te prendrait pour une folle ! »_

Serena perdit son sourire. Dilandau avait raison. Il ne fallait pas le dire. C'était dangereux de dire ce genre de choses. Elle pensa à un homme que sa maman ne voulait pas qu'elle approche ; cet homme parlait tout seul ou plutôt on avait l'impression qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne ; sa maman disait qu'il était fou. Si elle parlait de ça à Allen, il penserait qu'elle est folle, c'était sûr. Il fallait qu'elle évite de parler tout haut, il ne fallait pas qu'on l'entende parler toute seule. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, Dilandau l'entendait penser ; c'était bien normal, il était dans sa tête.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange. Comment tout le monde pouvait connaître Dilandau puisqu'il était dans sa tête ?

_« Je n'ai pas toujours été emprisonné dans ton cerveau._

— Qui es-tu exactement ? » demanda Serena, intriguée.

La voix ne répondit pas.

« Dilandau ? »

Toujours rien. La voix s'était tue. Dilandau n'avait plus envie de parler. Serena tira la langue.

« Je m'en fiche, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Elle replongea dans ses pensées. Elle avait demandé à Allen de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son "absence", mais elle avait senti qu'il édulcorait volontairement l'histoire pour l'adapter aux "oreilles innocentes" de sa petite sœur. Il n'avait plus parlé de Dilandau. Elle avait voulu le questionner sur lui, mais il noyait le poisson et n'en parlait pas. Il en avait parlé le jour de la bataille, mais avait apparemment décidé après qu'il valait mieux se taire sur ce sujet. Dilandau était donc tabou, pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi es-tu tabou ? » Un silence obstiné lui répondit. « Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ? Tant pis pour toi ! »

~oOo~

« Pourquoi crois-tu que tu vas mourir ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous partons en mission que je sache !

— Je ne crois pas que je vais mourir…

— Hé bien alors ! s'exclama mon Seigneur triomphalement en se tournant vers moi dans une volte-face théâtral.

— … j'en suis sûr. »

Cette parole jeta un nouveau froid entre nous.

« Tu en es sûr ?

— Oui. »

Je reçus la gifle avant même de m'apercevoir qu'elle était partie ; Dilandau était maître dans l'art d'envoyer des coups rapides et violents à ses slayers. Ma tête partit sur le côté sous la force du coup ; le temps de la ramener à sa hauteur et les larmes avaient empli ses yeux.

« Il ne faut pas dire des choses pareilles… _jamais !_ Tu entends ? m'ordonna-t-il en se dominant.

— Oui, seigneur Dilandau… mais je n'y peux rien, c'est la vérité. »

Sa main, fulgurante, vint une deuxième fois vers ma joue. Ayant anticipé que mes mots me vaudraient une deuxième claque, je réussis à parer le coup. Mon Seigneur parut déstabilisé par mon geste ; il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça ; ses slayers ne l'avaient pas habitué à mon attitude présente, moi moins que quiconque ; c'était la première fois à ma connaissance qu'un de nous le contrait délibérément.

~oOo~

Van la regardait et lui souriait, un peu gauche. Il était débout au milieu de la bibliothèque du manoir, elle était assise sur un des sofas.

« ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Si ça va ? Oui, très bien. Pourtant, elle ressentait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa tête depuis l'entrée de Van dans le manoir, elle se sentait fébrile et s'étonnait de réussir à rester sans bouger sur ce canapé ; elle finit par articuler sa réponse.

« Oui.

— Tu… tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? »

Serena estima qu'il cherchait à grand-peine un début de conversation ; elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de l'aider.

« Non, je m'occupe », répondit-elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, juste un peu à distance. Elle l'observa, puis se tourna vers lui, faisant passer ses pieds sous son derrière ; elle posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé et mit son visage dans sa main. Van la regarda faire.

« Cela fait maintenant un moment qu'Hitomi est partie. »

Van fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle insinuer ?

« Oui, ça fait un moment. Enfin… ça ne fait jamais que trois semaines.

— Elle te manque ? »

Van s'agita.

« Pas autant que je l'aurais cru.

— Ah ! Tant mieux ! Je veux dire : tant mieux pour toi…

— Oui, oui, c'est sûr, vu que je ne la reverrai… »

Il se tut quand elle l'embrassa sur la tempe. Une chaleur intense envahit son corps et son visage une fois ce baiser reçu ; il se rendit compte qu'il devait rougir comme jamais auparavant. Ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné… était… particulier. On pourrait croire que ce n'était pas grand-chose ; c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait une façon de faire… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une fille qui pouvait être si enfantine, presque naïve, pouvait embrasser d'une telle façon.

Dire que ce n'était que sa tempe !

Il lui semblait que son cœur s'affolait, il trouva la force de tourner la tête pour la regarder. Les cercles rouges étaient là, autour des iris bleus. Ces deux cercles rouges… ils semblaient deux anneaux de feu ; c'était ensorcelant ; Van était fasciné.

« Serena, je suis là ! »

La voix d'Allen.

« Oui ! » répondit Serena en sautant brusquement du canapé. L'instant magique était fini ; Van se leva lui aussi. Ils allèrent trouver Allen dans le salon.

« Ah ! Van, tu es arrivé. Tu es le premier ?

— Heu… oui. »

Van se sentait un peu confus de la bonne humeur d'Allen après le moment intime qu'il venait de vivre avec sa sœur. Il n'était pas convaincu que celui-ci apprécierait.

« Serena, où est Carmenita ?

— Dans la cuisine, je suppose. »

Carmenita était leur servante. Allen recevait ce soir. Beaucoup de monde. Tout l'équipage du Croisée. Ainsi que Van, les sœurs Aston, Dryden et plein d'autres gens.

Allen partit dans la cuisine. Van en profita pour jeter un sourire à Serena, il se rendit alors compte qu'elle fuyait son regard ; et bien qu'elle soit à un mètre, Van avait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait à des kilomètres de lui. Il la sentait froide et distante soudainement. Il finit par en conclure que la présence d'Allen la gênait ; il hocha la tête et parcourut la salle du regard, compréhensif.

La nuit venue, Serena se fourra sous ses couvertures, après le repas, après le départ de tous les invités, pour la première fois seule depuis son entrevue avec le jeune roi de Fanélia.

« Ce n'est pas moi, Van, ce n'est pas moi », déclara-t-elle à la chambre vide, la prenant à témoin.


	3. Excitations

**L'amour dans l'âme**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'extrait du poème que vous pourrez lire dans cette fic, il s'agit de l'œuvre de Jean Genet "_Le condamné à mort_" que j'ai découvert par l'intermédiaire d'Etienne Daho. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de l'utilisation de ces œuvres.

———

—Chapitre 3 – Excitations—

_Le ciel peut s'éveiller, les étoiles fleurir,_

_Ni les fleurs soupirer, et des prés l'herbe noire_

_Accueillir la rosée où le matin va boire,_

_Le clocher peut sonner : moi seul je vais mourir…_

Il resta une minute à me fixer avant de dégager brutalement son bras ; il partit s'asseoir sur le lit, une lippe boudeuse aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi es-tu persuadé que tu vas mourir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Je le sens. La prochaine bataille sera ma dernière.

— Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de pensée qu'on gagne les guerres ! Si tu y vas dans cet état d'esprit, il est certain que tu y resteras ! »

Il fixait le mur tout en me parlant. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux : si on part avec l'idée qu'on sera défait, on perd son esprit combatif ; je savais que ce n'était pas mon cas. Ce n'était pas ma première bataille ; j'avais déjà été confronté à l'idée de la mort ; je m'étais déjà posé la question « Vais-je m'en sortir vivant ? » avant de partir combattre. Là, je ne m'étais pas posé cette question. Simplement, quelque chose était monté en moi, avait envahi tout mon corps, d'un seul coup, sans aucune raison, sans aucune cause particulière ; ce quelque chose, c'était la certitude de ma mort imminente.

J'étais sûr aussi d'une autre chose : mon commandant savait que je ne l'aurais pas dérangé pour un simple mauvais pressentiment. Ces choses-là étaient monnaie courante. Mon seigneur n'était pas de ceux qu'on vient voir au moindre tourment, il savait que j'en étais conscient ; par conséquent, il ne pouvait ignorer que si j'étais venu le voir pour lui annoncer ça, c'est que c'était sérieux.

Je ne répondis donc rien à sa dernière remarque.

~oOo~

Van longeait le domaine Schezar ; il réfléchissait à ce qu'il dirait à Serena lorsqu'il se tiendrait devant elle. Il avait un prétexte tout préparé au cas où Allen serait là ; mais Allen n'était pas là… normalement. Il devait être à Palas actuellement. Cependant, on ne savait jamais, il valait mieux être préparé à tout.

Il était très important pour Van qu'Allen soit absent, car sa présence gênait Serena lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie, l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle lui avait fait lors de leur tête-à-tête dans la bibliothèque, l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Et si c'était Serena qui n'était pas là ?

Van chassa cette idée.

-

Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire, à ce qu'il était convenable de faire. Le départ d'Hitomi était récent ; était-ce correct de se remettre avec quelqu'un d'autre si rapidement ? Etait-ce là l'attitude d'un galant homme ? Ceci étant, il n'y pouvait rien si Hitomi était partie ; si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, elle serait restée. Et il n'allait pas rester toute sa vie célibataire.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de rester toute une vie tout seul, il fallait juste attendre un peu, comme s'il était veuf et qu'il se laissait un temps de deuil. Etait-ce vraiment indispensable ? Hitomi n'était pas morte. Surtout, Serena avait l'air de vouloir de lui maintenant. S'il l'obligeait à attendre, ne risquait-elle pas de changer d'avis ? Ne risquait-elle pas de se trouver un autre homme ? Un homme disponible immédiatement ? Il ne fallait pas laisser échapper une occasion pareille. Une jeune fille douce, belle, sensible… certes, elle était enfantine, mais elle mûrirait.

D'ailleurs, sous certains aspects, elle était déjà parfaitement mûre. L'aspect physique tout d'abord. Puis, il y avait le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, sans compter l'attitude qu'elle avait lors de ce baiser : elle n'avait plus grand-chose d'une enfant à cet instant-là.

Elle était ensorceleuse.

Peu importait les convenances !

~oOo~

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je te fasse porter pâle ? »

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas ironique ; il ne se moquait pas de moi ; il me croyait et n'avait pas envie que je meurs. J'en fus touché.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, j'irai.

— Pourquoi ? Si tu es sûr que tu vas y mourir ?

— On ne peut pas lutter contre son destin.

— Stupide ! Le destin, ça n'existe pas ! Il n'y a que les imbéciles comme Folken pour penser que tout est écrit par avance !

— Moi aussi, je le pense.

— Alors, tu es aussi stupide que Folken. Non, tu l'es encore plus que lui ! Folken, lui, pense que tout est écrit à l'avance, mais qu'on peut modifier les écritures pour peu qu'on fasse ce qu'il faut pour ; il n'arrête pas de jouer avec le destin ; c'est le but de toute sa vie. C'est même le but de notre empereur. C'est d'ailleurs à cela qu'on sert dans cette armée !

— Il n'est pas bon de vouloir changer le cours du destin. Le seigneur Folken et les autres s'en rendront compte un jour. De plus, je pense que c'est un combat vain. On finit toujours par être rattrapé par sa destinée. »

L'agacement se lisait dans ses yeux, dans son attitude crispée… et aussi de l'inquiétude, du désarroi.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi ça peut bien servir de connaître son avenir si on ne peut le modifier ? Toi, tu sais que tu vas mourir et…

— Et cela va me servir à ne rien regretter. Seigneur Dilandau, si vous appreniez qu'il ne vous reste qu'un temps limité à vivre et que vous ne pouviez rien faire contre, est-ce que vous n'essayerez pas de réaliser vos rêves ? Afin de mourir sans regret et heureux ? »

Un temps s'écoula.

« Si », concéda-t-il dans un murmure douloureux.

~oOo~

Van venait d'actionner le lourd heurtoir de la porte du manoir Schezar ; il attendait, anxieux, de voir qui lui répondrait… et, si c'était Serena, dans quel état d'esprit elle serait. La poignée tourna, la porte s'ouvrit, Serena apparut. Elle portait un chemisier, un pantalon de toile et était pieds nus. Van se trouva ému de tant de simplicité.

« Bonjour », fit-elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle le tira à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et colla sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Van ne s'attendait pas à ça. Absolument pas. Ni à rien de ce genre. Il croyait qu'elle allait être gênée à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois. Il pensait qu'il allait avoir à la convaincre que ce n'était pas mal ou quelque chose dans ce goût. Il se disait qu'il faudrait lui faire avouer qu'elle ressentait un petit quelque chose pour lui, qu'elle prétendrait ne pas savoir pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé.

Et voilà qu'elle se jetait littéralement sur lui.

A bien y réfléchir, Van se trouvait bien naïf d'avoir pensé qu'elle n'assumerait pas son geste. Il n'avait rien eu d'impulsif, il avait été mûri, préparé ; elle s'était tourné tranquillement vers lui et l'avait embrassé délicatement lorsqu'ils étaient sur le sofa.

Cette fois, le baiser fut plus violent ; elle le plaqua contre lui et força sa bouche à laisser entrer sa langue. Ce baiser, c'était comme pour lui faire sentir qu'il lui avait manqué, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait trop attendu et qu'elle ne voulait – ne_ pouvait_ – plus attendre. De surprise, Van se dégagea de son étreinte et rompit le baiser.

« Ne joue pas les pucelles effarouchées, Van », lui murmura-t-elle, taquine. Il put alors prendre le temps de la regarder, elle était comme l'autre fois. Non, pardon, cela allait encore plus loin que l'autre fois : elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant à présent ; c'était une vraie femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Une femme sublime, fatale. Elle avait perdu son côté naïf et innocent à cette seconde. A croire… à croire que ce n'était qu'une façade pour les autres, qu'elle redevenait femme juste pour lui. La forme de sa bouche, le rouge de ses lèvres, la façon dont retombaient ses cheveux, son nez et… son regard, ses yeux qui le fascinaient tant : du bleu cerclé de rouge. Il avait dû mal à détacher les yeux de son visage ; il le fit quand elle déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, lui offrant un point de vue incomparable sur ses seins ronds.

Plus rien d'une enfant.

Van la plaqua brutalement contre lui pour dévorer ses lèvres.

~oOo~

« Quels sont tes rêves, Gatti ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi. La réponse était d'une telle évidence pour moi. Mes rêves ? D'abord, je n'en avais pas plusieurs, je n'en avais qu'un. C'était lui. C'était Dilandau Albatou, mon rêve : mon Seigneur et l'être que j'aimais.

« Si vous étiez capable de m'aider à réaliser mon rêve, est-ce que vous le feriez ? » demandai-je. Je ne voulais pas lui tendre un piège, ça n'était absolument pas mon but ; je sentais que ce que je voulais lui dire allait venir difficilement et préférais avancer pas à pas.

« Je ne me crois pas capable d'aider qui que ce soit à réaliser un rêve… si humble soit-il.

— Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ?

— Regarde-moi Gatti. Je suis un être égoïste et cruel. Tu crois qu'un type comme moi peut se mettre à jouer les bons samaritains ?

— Vous n'êtes ni égoïste, ni cruel et…

— Tu es aveugle.

— Non, au contraire, j'ai la vue perçante. Je vois à l'intérieur de vous. Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous voulez faire croire que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Ne vous dénigrez pas ainsi ! »

C'est là qu'il s'est mis à me fixer intensément. Si intensément. Et d'une telle façon. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui… Il se leva, se mit en face de moi. Tout près. Si près. J'étais en tête à tête avec lui, il était au bord de me frôler. J'en frissonnais presque, sentais une excitation venir. La façon dont il m'avait regardé, ajouté à la si courte distance qui séparait nos deux corps, c'était trop pour ne pas finir par durcir.

« Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

— Bien sûr », articulai-je. C'était la vérité toute bête, cependant, à cause de la distraction causée par mon érection, j'avais eu du mal à articuler ces deux mots. Hélas, mon beau seigneur avait pris cela pour une hésitation. Il grimaça légèrement, regarda ailleurs.

« Oui, oui, je le pense, je pense tout ce que j'ai dit, je ne mens pas, je pense vraiment que vous êtes un être bon ! » paniquai-je. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua mon "émoi". Je rougis. Lamentable, je me trouvais lamentable. Il releva les yeux vers moi, sa bouche était entrouverte, il ne souriait pas. J'avais espéré l'espace d'une seconde qu'il rirait de mon état, que ça passerait comme ça. Mais il ne riait pas. Il y avait de l'interrogation, – pire ! – de la déception dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je… je… je ne veux pas que vous croyez que c'est juste… oh mon dieu ! »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que j'avais juste envie de tirer mon coup, pour parler vulgairement. C'était loin d'être le cas. Bien au contraire ! Je voulais juste lui avouer mon amour. Mon excitation avait été parfaitement involontaire.

« Je suis censé faire quoi ? Me mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.


	4. Prélude

**L'amour dans l'âme**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'extrait du poème que vous pourrez lire dans cette fic, il s'agit de l'œuvre de Jean Genet "_Le condamné à mort_" que j'ai découvert par l'intermédiaire d'Etienne Daho. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de l'utilisation de ces œuvres.

———

—Chapitre 4 – Prélude—

_Ô viens mon ciel de rose, ô ma corbeille blonde !_

_Visite dans sa nuit ton condamné à mort._

_Arrache-toi la chair, tue, escalade, mords,_

_Mais viens ! Pose ta joue contre ma tête ronde…_

Tout allait de travers. Le pire était qu'il ne m'avait même pas frappé quand il avait dit ça. Non pas que j'ai des tendances masochistes. Simplement, c'était ce qu'il faisait habituellement quand quelque chose que je faisais ou disais lui déplaisait. Cela signifiait que sa colère était pire que celles qu'il avait habituellement. D'ordinaire, il frappait et se calmait. Comme j'aurais préféré que ce soit encore le cas.

« Mais dis-moi, tu avais raison Gatti, on dirait bien que je suis parfaitement en mesure d'exaucer un rêve… puisque le tien a l'air de consister à me baiser !

— Non ! Je vous jure que non ! Si je suis venu vous voir, c'était pour vous dire que je vous aimais ! Ne pensez pas ça de moi, s'il vous plait, détestez-moi si vous voulez, mais ne pensez pas ça de moi. Je vous aime. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous le dire avant de mourir, c'est tout. Jamais je n'aurai eu l'audace de seulement songer qu'un vermisseau comme moi puisse avoir le droit de vous faire l'amour. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas des bonnes pensées. Il y a des tas de gens qui pensent que c'est très mal qu'un garçon en aime un autre. Mais je vous aime, je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous ne faites pas partie de ces gens. En fait, mon rêve, c'était juste – c'était très arrogant mais – c'était juste que vous me retourniez cet amour… au moins un peu. »

Ma voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots ; j'étais au bord de pleurer.

~oOo~

Le baiser dura longtemps… et fut passionné. Van était étonné de la sensibilité de son corps. Erogène. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était une zone érogène… du moins sous les mains de Serena.

La jeune fille avait l'impression de ne pas contrôler ses mouvements. Pilote automatique ? Non. C'était plutôt comme si quelqu'un commandait à sa place. Dilandau ? C'était impossible, ce n'était qu'une voix dans sa tête. Il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas : la sensation de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Ce n'était pas désagréable à proprement parler, cependant, cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Van lui caressa les seins, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient pointus et durs comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été… et qu'elle était extrêmement sensible aux caresses à cet endroit-là.

Van sentit une main passer sous son pantalon. La main commença à palper son derrière, puis elle s'immisça entre les fesses et un doigt s'enfonça…

Van repoussa violemment Serena ; il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il regarda la jeune fille, son visage reflétant son incompréhension devant ce geste déplacé ; un instant, quelque chose dans l'expression de Serena changea. Ce fut très furtif. Van n'y prit pas garde.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. Ce n'était pas comme avant, cette innocence sonnait faux.

« Non ! dit fermement Van. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de faire des choses pareilles ?

— Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de jouer un peu. Je suis sûre que tu ne trouverais pas ça désagréable.

— Tu n'es pas bien ? C'est… c'est…

— C'est quoi ? Veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu as peur d'aimer ça. »

Elle avait repris son visage et son ton ensorceleurs. Van passa une langue nerveuse sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il ne voulait pas que cette fille lui fasse ce qu'elle voulait lui faire. Cependant, elle l'attirait tellement.

« Allez, juste un doigt. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte : cela restera entre nous, personne d'autre ne le saura. »

Elle l'entoura de ses bras, repassa sa main sous le tissu du pantalon. Van serra les fesses. Elle l'embrassa pour le distraire et passa son doigt dans l'ouverture. Van se tendit, gêné de cette intrusion, honteux de ce qu'elle osait faire, de ce qu'il lui laissait faire ; il réalisa rapidement qu'elle disait la vérité : ça n'était pas désagréable. Il commençait à se sentir très confiné dans son pantalon. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Serena le déboutonna pour baisser l'habit qui le serrait.

~oOo~

Je sentais les larmes dévaler mes joues. Je baissai la tête. Je n'osais plus le regarder. Il n'aurait rien pu m'arriver de pire. J'avais eu tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir le voir. J'aurais dû mourir en taisant cet amour. Le fait qu'il ne me le rende pas m'aurait fait de la peine, j'aurais juste été soulagé de lui avoir confié mes sentiments malgré tout ; là, il allait penser des horreurs sur moi pour l'éternité, tout ça parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut contrôler.

Je sentis une main me relever le menton et je serrais les yeux. La main me caressa la joue ; mes paupières se détendirent et se soulevèrent.

« Seigneur Dilandau », murmurai-je.

Il n'était plus du tout en colère. Il avait même l'air bienveillant. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec une telle expression sur le visage. Il ne me détestait pas. Il ne m'en voulait même pas. Un grand soulagement m'envahit.

« Tout va bien, Gatti. Tout va bien. »

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, me donna un baiser délicat. Il s'éloigna, me regarda.

« ça suffira comme ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Si ça suffisait ? J'étais au Paradis.

« Merci. » Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle ; je pleurais de joie. Mon bonheur devait aussi faire le sien car il me fit un immense sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire factice ; cela le rendait content de me rendre heureux. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il avait le sentiment d'être quelqu'un de bien.

A cet instant, je fus intimement persuadé que d'autres fois suivraient celle-ci. Je me trompais. Même si, au fond de lui, Dilandau était un être bon, les circonstances passées en avaient fait un être haineux. Ce qui se passerait une heure après la fin de notre tête-à-tête conserverait sa haine intacte à jamais. Pour l'instant, il était heureux en ma compagnie. Moi aussi. Et puis, si je savais déjà que je n'allais plus tarder à mourir, je ne savais pas encore quelle serait la vie de Dilandau après ma mort ; je profitais de l'instant présent, me gargarisant béatement de cet unique baiser.

Il me fit signe d'approcher. Il était assis sur son lit, je me mis en face de lui.

« Gatti, apparemment, tu es sûr que tu m'aimes. La certitude est une bien belle chose. Moi, je passe mon temps à faire croire que je suis sûr de tout ; en fait, je suis rempli de doutes, je ne suis sûr de rien. Là, par exemple, je me demande si je ressens de l'amour pour toi ou si je suis juste content de t'avoir fait plaisir. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, c'est nouveau pour moi, je suis bien incapable de faire la différence. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore. »

« Seigneur Di…

— Laisse-moi finir, me coupa-t-il. Si tu dois mourir dans deux heures comme tu le prétends, et si moi je survis, cela signifie-t-il que je suis condamné à ressentir un vide dans tout mon être pour le restant de ma vie ? Du moins, si ce que je ressens est bien de l'amour. »

Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir un jour comme ça. Hésitant, pris de doute, peut-être amoureux. Amoureux de moi ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il posa sa main sur mon entrejambe. Son geste me surprit. J'avalai ma salive.

« Si tu dois mourir, fais-moi l'amour avant… et laisse-moi te faire l'amour aussi. »

~oOo~

Serena prit le membre et l'excitation de Van en main. Elle le caressa savamment ; quand elle sentit qu'il commençait à être à point, elle le prit entre ses cuisses et l'y serra. Van commença alors à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient dans un simulacre de coït. Ce n'était sûrement pas aussi bien que s'il était à l'intérieur de Serena ; les sensations qu'il ressentait l'amenaient déjà au septième ciel. Serena appréciait aussi ce moment : Van frottait son entrejambe, lui apportant une sensation délicieuse à travers son pantalon. Pourtant, elle se sentait frustrée : ce n'était pas assez… et quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle l'empêchait de laisser faire autre chose à Van.

~oOo~

Il eut un petit sourire quand il sentit bouger sous la main qu'il avait posée sur mon pantalon. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. On m'avait déjà fait l'amour. Plusieurs fois même. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent couramment dans le milieu militaire. Cependant, j'avais eu plus le sentiment à chaque fois que je rendais un service qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, j'y prenais du plaisir, mais ça n'était rien de plus. Aujourd'hui, l'enjeu était différent : c'était l'être que j'aimais, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu. Et s'il souhaitait me faire l'amour, il me demandait aussi de le lui faire ; or, je ne l'avais jamais fait avant, à personne, j'avais toujours été passif.

C'était la dernière occasion que j'aurai de connaître l'extase. Il s'agissait de laisser un souvenir impérissable à Dilandau. Surtout… surtout que je devinais qu'il était vierge de tout contact intime.

« Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Dans une heure, il faudra partir. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ici ? »

Sa voix s'était cassée sur le mot "partir". Ma mort prochaine lui ferait un immense chagrin. Il tentait une dernière fois de me convaincre de rester ici. J'étais sûr qu'il m'en voudrait de ma disparition, qu'il m'en voudrait de ne pas avoir voulu être sauvé ; il devait me trouver stupide avec mes idées sur le destin et la fatalité.

« Vous savez, si je n'y vais pas, une autre personne va peut-être mourir à ma place… peut-être vous. Si vous mourrez, vous pouvez être sûr que je me suiciderais dans la minute où j'apprendrai votre décès. Je mourrai tout de même. »

Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison en disant ces mots. Pour tout dire, je cherchais juste à le convaincre de ne pas me forcer à rester dans la forteresse. Pourtant, j'avais raison : si je n'y avais pas été, il serait mort.

« Qui te dit que je ne mourrai pas moi aussi dans la prochaine bataille ?

— Si vous mourrez, alors, j'aime autant mourir en même temps que vous, je souffrirais moins.

— Fais-moi l'amour. »

~oOo~

Serena fit un large « au revoir » de la main à Van. Elle était heureuse. C'était étrange ce qui lui arrivait. Etrange et bouleversant. Elle n'avait pas voulu ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée toute seule d'embrasser Van et encore moins de faire ce qu'elle avait fait avec son… Quelque chose l'avait guidée dans tous ses gestes.

Ou quelqu'un.

« C'est toi, Dilandau ? » demanda-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas. « Si c'est toi, je te remercie, c'était formidable. C'est toi qui m'as empêchée de le laisser aller plus loin ? Parce que j'aurais bien aimé… mais tu as sûrement une bonne raison.

— _Il ne faut pas lui en donner trop tout de suite, il faut y aller doucement. Si tu lui donnes tout immédiatement, tu vas perdre de ta magie, il risque de se lasser. Si tu veux qu'il tienne à toi, il faut que tu le rendes dépendant, que tu deviennes une drogue pour lui. Cette drogue, il faut que tu lui administres peu à peu, qu'il s'accoutume doucement et sûrement. Laisse-moi faire : il sera fou de toi, il ne pourra plus se passer de toi._

— Oh ? » s'exclama la jeune Serena, la bouche arrondie dans un « o » exquis.


	5. Envoûtement

**L'amour dans l'âme**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'extrait du poème que vous pourrez lire dans cette fic, il s'agit de l'œuvre de Jean Genet "_Le condamné à mort_" que j'ai découvert par l'intermédiaire d'Etienne Daho. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de l'utilisation de ces œuvres.

———

—Chapitre 5 – Envoûtement—

_Nous n'avions pas fini de nous parler d'amour,_

_Nous n'avions pas fini de fumer nos gitanes,_

_On peut se demander pourquoi les Cours condamnent,_

_Un assassin si beau qu'il fait pâlir le jour…_

Je ne savais comment m'y prendre ; j'étais nerveux ; je sentais mes jambes trembler. Dilandau le remarqua certainement car il me proposa : « Tu veux que je commence ? »

J'hochai la tête, soulagé. D'une certaine manière, je préférai qu'il commence, sachant que je serai plus à l'aise une fois que je me contenterai de lui rendre la pareille.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je vais directement à l'essentiel. Le temps presse. Je veux t'appartenir autant que tu m'appartiendras. »

Il m'embrassa et m'effeuilla méthodiquement. Une fois qu'il eut lancé les hostilités, il me suffisait de le suivre ; je le déshabillai aussi.

~oOo~

« Voyez-vous, Majesté, ce terrain m'appartient. Cet homme empiète de deux mètres dessus avec cette cabane. Il n'en a absolument pas le droit. »

Sa "Majesté" ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait son sujet, il était absorbé par des pensées bien plus passionnantes que des mesquins conflits de voisinage. Il pensait à Serena et à sa prestation de la semaine dernière, s'il avait pu se douter…

« Majesté ?… Majesté ?

— Mmh, oui ?

— Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit démonter cette cabane !

— Voyez ça avec mes conseillers… » éluda Van. Il se leva et partit sous les mines désapprobatrices des conseillers en question. L'un d'eux secoua négativement la tête et soupira : une semaine que ce petit manège durait ; le roi Van n'accordait aucune écoute à ses sujets et à la vie de Fanélia en général, toute son attention était concentrée sur un même point, l'ennui était que personne ne savait quel était ce point. Ses détracteurs commençaient à marmonner que la puberté travaillait ce jeune puceau et ricanaient doucement.

Van sentait vaguement qu'on critiquait son attitude, mais il pensait trop à Serena pour se pencher sur un autre problème. Il réfléchissait au temps qu'il devait laisser couler afin de rendre Serena aussi impatiente qu'il l'était lui. Il se demandait si une semaine serait suffisante. Le problème, c'était que l'attente devenait de plus en plus difficile, il voulait revoir Serena, il voulait sentir ses yeux brûlants, ses yeux qui lui faisaient…

Van secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Non, il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps.

~oOo~

« Il m'aime pas, il est pas revenu.

— _Ce cochon n'aimerait pas une perle comme toi ? Donnez de la confiture à des porcs !_

— Peut-être qu'il a senti que tu l'aimais pas et c'est pour ça qu'il est pas revenu, bouda Serena, trouvant soudainement plus facile d'accuser un tiers du drame qui l'occupait.

— _Tsss… Tu plaisantes ? Je suis ce qu'il aime le plus en toi._

— C'est pas vrai ! Tu dis ça pour être méchant ! s'exclama Serena, profondément vexée.

— _Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Il serait regrettable que tu conçoives de faux espoirs._

— Je t'entends plus ! Nous n'irons plus au bois la la la la la la la, se mit-elle à chanter à tue-tête pour ne plus avoir à écouter Dilandau.

— à quoi tu joues ? » se moqua Van.

L'apparition soudaine du jeune roi fit taire la jeune fille. Elle rougit, honteuse.

_« Enfin te revoilà »_, fit Dilandau. Au moment où elle entendit cela, Serena frissonna. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. C'était le ton habituel de sa "conscience" ; sa façon de parler était la même aussi ; la phrase n'avait rien de menaçant en elle-même. Pourtant, elle se sentait mal à l'aise ; quelque chose clochait.

Van s'aperçut de son malaise ; il crut qu'il en était la cause.

« Je te dérange ? » demanda-t-il, embêté. Peut-être qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps, que Serena avait eue le temps de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle regrettait amèrement, que la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était le revoir.

« Non, non ! s'empressa de détromper Serena. Je suis très contente de te voir.

— Tu as l'air gêné de me trouver là.

— Je m'attendais pas à te voir. Tu m'as surprise. Je… je suis très heureuse de te voir. Tu… tu t'assois ?

— Oui, merci. »

Van s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de Serena. Ils étaient dans le parc qui jouxtait le manoir Schezar. Serena adorait la compagnie des papillons et des oiseaux. Cette semaine, elle s'était fait une nouvelle amie : une taupe pour laquelle elle cherchait encore un nom. Du moins, elle pensait que c'était son amie ; de son côté, la taupe s'obstinait à tenter de la fuir.

« Gitane ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Pardon ?

— Ma taupe, je vais l'appeler Gitane. C'est joli, non ? demanda Serena en regardant Van d'un air sérieux, guettant son approbation.

— Oui, oui, c'est joli », assura Van, un peu décontenancé. Rien n'avait changé, il trouvait toujours Serena aussi étrange. Dans deux minutes, elle serait redevenue adulte et il déglutirait difficilement en la contemplant. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une gamine, et il se demandait comment elle pouvait lui faire autant d'effet par moments.

« Je me demande où elle est…

— Qui ?

— Gitane, tiens !

— Ah oui ! »

Serena tortilla le tissu de sa robe. Cette robe avait été blanche et en un seul morceau dans une ancienne vie. Toute la matinée, elle s'était donné le tournis en se faisant rouler sur une petite pente d'herbe. La tenue qui avait appartenue à sa mère avait pris une teinte vert jaune par endroits et était déchirée à d'autres. Elle allait sûrement se faire gentiment gronder par Allen pour avoir pris si peu soin de la jolie robe.

« Qu'est-ce que je lui dis, maintenant ? se demanda Serena, espérant de tout cœur que Dilandau lui apporterait la réponse.

— _Me demanderais-tu conseil ? »_ fit la voix narquoise de Dilandau. Serena soupira, elle se rendait douloureusement compte qu'elle était incapable de se comporter comme cela plaisait tant à Van sans l'aide de Dilandau ; ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de ce que Van préférait n'était pas dénué de fondement. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il refusait de lui apporter son concours ?

Van s'impatientait. ça ne marchait donc plus ? Normalement, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Serena se rapprochait plus de la tigresse ; ce n'était que lorsqu'il y avait du monde qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant. Elle jouait l'innocente devant les autres, pas devant lui.

Serena se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber », suppliait la jeune fille dans son for intérieur. Dilandau restait muet.

Van commençait à trouver le temps long et regrettait d'être venu. Si le charme était rompu, si Serena restait une gamine même s'il n'y avait que lui, alors mieux valait qu'il parte. Il reviendrait quand elle aura grandi. Au moment où il prévoyait de partir, il sentit deux doigts lui parcourir la nuque très lentement ; il tourna les yeux et vit la Serena qui le rendait chèvre, celle aux yeux bicolores, celle au regard de braise, aux mains expertes, aux initiatives perverses. Van fut immédiatement hypnotisé. Il souffla bruyamment comme elle faisait couler ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait dû voir, ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux s'il n'avait tant été sous le charme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'impliquaient ces cercles rouges autour des iris bleus de Serena. Il s'aveuglait lui-même ; il refusait de savoir ce que signifiait ce regard si particulier. Serena se mit sur ses genoux et en face de lui. Elle toucha les lèvres de Van du bout de sa langue, ramenant sa bouche vers la sienne en caressant son menton du bout des doigts. Pendant qu'elle exerçait ses talents sur lui, Van sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir des pieds à la tête. Il se sentait bien, il baignait dans une douce euphorie.

Van avait les yeux fermés, attendant béatement la suite. Serena le regarda un instant, un fin sourire naquit le long de ses lèvres.

_« Tu es en mon pouvoir, Van ! »_

~oOo~

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas saisi la portée de ses paroles. Après y avoir réfléchi, j'ai songé qu'il voulait m'accueillir en lui. C'était un présent d'adieu qu'il souhaitait me faire. Je crois qu'il voulait que je ne pense qu'à une chose à l'instant de mon trépas : au plaisir qu'il m'avait fait ressentir, qu'il n'y aurait rien à regretter, que j'aurai eu plus que je n'en voulais, que je pouvais partir le cœur léger.

Tout en me déshabillant, il m'embrassait, de façon très douce d'abord, puis il força de sa langue l'entrée de ma bouche. Avant, j'avais toujours trouvé désagréable d'embrasser ; de sa part, c'était bon, c'était une caresse à l'intérieur.

Il m'allongea sur le lit délicatement. Tant de délicatesse de sa part était inattendu ; cela n'en rendait ses instants que plus précieux.

Nous étions maintenant quasiment nus tous les deux. Sa peau était fraîche, n'attendant que d'être réchauffée, la mienne était tiède.

J'étais couché ; lui était à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, me contemplant. Il se pencha et m'embrassa, je vis qu'il ne se tenait plus que d'une main et que l'autre s'avançait dangereusement vers mon pantalon. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste. Je l'aidais à ôter mon caleçon pendant qu'il continuait à me dévorer la bouche. Il enleva les derniers rares vêtements qui le couvraient ; j'écartai les jambes pour qu'il puisse se placer entre elles.

~oOo~

Serena passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Van ; elle était assise sur lui. Il avait passé ses mains sous sa robe et caressait ses fesses voluptueusement.

Y avait-il une vie avant Serena ? Toujours était-il que Van savait à cet instant que sa vie serait d'une morne platitude dès qu'il serait hors des bras de la jeune fille. Il était totalement sous le charme de l'adolescente.

Charme ?

C'était plus proche de l'envoûtement.


	6. Contact des chairs

**L'amour dans l'âme**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'extrait du poème que vous pourrez lire dans cette fic, il s'agit de l'œuvre de Jean Genet "_Le condamné à mort_" que j'ai découvert par l'intermédiaire d'Etienne Daho. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de l'utilisation de ces œuvres.

———

—Chapitre 6 – Contact des chairs—

_Amour viens sur ma bouche ! Amour ouvre tes portes !_

_Traverse les couloirs, descends, marche léger,_

_Vole dans l'escalier plus souple qu'un berger,_

_Plus soutenu par l'air qu'un vol de feuilles mortes…_

Le vent balayait l'herbe ; des cheveux de Serena volaient doucement, d'autres étaient collés à son front par la sueur. Son corps tanguait lentement sur celui de Van alors qu'ils fusionnaient.

Van avait de la peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Lorsqu'il parvenait à soulever les paupières, c'était pour voir les yeux mi-clos de Serena qui le fixaient intensément, à lui brûler la peau. Le visage du roi tremblait sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il referma les yeux et sentit des mains lui enserrer le cou ; il les rouvrit, laissa échapper un bruit de suffocation. Les mains se retirèrent. Il jeta un regard étonné au visage de Serena ; elle avait l'air fâchée contre elle-même. Elle se reprit et recommença à chevaucher Van.

L'orgasme rendit flou le souvenir de Serena essayant de l'étrangler.

-

Quand Van partit, il était sûr d'avoir rêvé les mains sur sa gorge et la sensation de suffocation. Serena le regarda s'éloigner, retenant dans tout son corps la question qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus contenir entre ses lèvres.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait ? cria-t-elle dès que Van ne fut plus à portée de voix.

— _Pardon. Vraiment, pardon. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. La tentation était trop forte._

— Tu… tu as cherché à… l'étrangler ! Pourquoi ?

— _Tu ne comprendrais pas. Une vieille rancune._

— Je ne comprends pas.

— _C'est bien ce que je disais. Ne t'inquiète pas : à partir de maintenant, je saurai me contrôler. Je te l'ai dit : je ne veux que ton bonheur._

— Tu es… bizarre.

— _Toi aussi, tu sais : ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une voix autonome dans sa tête._

~oOo~

Dilandau se pencha sur moi. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura : « C'est maintenant. »

Je le sentis venir en moi tout doucement, précautionneusement. Il me fixait de son regard de feu, l'air inquiet. Pendant une seconde, je crus qu'il avait peur de ne pas me faire ressentir de plaisir. Mon Seigneur Dilandau aurait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Je compris qu'il s'inquiétait de me faire mal quand je me rendis compte de la lenteur avec laquelle il venait en moi. Je le rassurai d'un sourire et d'une boutade : « Ne craignez rien : on m'a déjà visité. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, se détendit et commença à me faire réellement l'amour.

~oOo~

Van revint dès le lendemain, un sourire béat suspendu d'une oreille à l'autre. Il ne se remettait pas de son bonheur, inconscient de se trouver au centre de la toile d'araignée confectionnée amoureusement par Dilandau. Celui-ci non plus ne croyait pas à son bonheur : l'attirance qu'éprouvait Van pour Serena allait au-delà de ses espérances, au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé ; l'alliance du corps de Serena à l'esprit passionné de Dilandau donnait un mélange détonnant sur Van.

Inespéré.

Serena commençait à avoir peur. Peur de Dilandau, et peur de Van. Dilandau la terrifiait par ce qu'il lui faisait faire ; il avait tout pouvoir sur son corps, il pouvait prendre le contrôle dès qu'il le souhaitait. Elle perdait le contrôle ! Elle perdait le contrôle !

Elle perdait le contrôle.

Quant à Van… la façon qu'il avait de la regarder était effrayante. Elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle était tout pour lui : c'était trop à assumer. Il était totalement sous son emprise ; elle n'en demandait pas tant, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il était amoureux fou, mais elle…

L'était-elle ?

Elle ne le pensait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas prête à aimer quelqu'un d'amour, à vivre une relation amoureuse, ça impliquait trop de choses qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de gérer. Comment pourrait-elle l'avouer à Van ? Il la regardait d'une telle façon ; elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire ça.

Pendant qu'elle pensait à tout ça, elle entendait rire dans sa tête. Un rire démoniaque et ravi. En entendant ce rire, elle croyait voir le sourire carnassier et les yeux de fou de celui qui riait.

A présent, Van était devant elle, son sourire flamboyant aux lèvres. Il attendait quelque chose ; ce quelque chose, seul Dilandau pouvait lui apporter. Elle, elle en était bien incapable. Et Dilandau ne faisait rien. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Van était dans sa chambre ; elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Et Dilandau riait, riait. Surtout quand elle levait les yeux vers Van, là, il était secoué d'un rire de dément en voyant l'air de plus en plus angoissé qu'arborait le roitelet ; Serena en sentait presque les vibrations.

Le rire cessa brusquement. Elle sentit la haine de Dilandau monter en elle et la submerger.

« _Regarde, Serena, regarde ce minable, regarde cet avorton. Depuis qu'il est dans ton ombre, il a l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Immergé dans ta splendeur, il se croit lui-même grand._

— Pourquoi le hais-tu autant ?

— _J'ai mes raisons._

— Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça si tu le hais ? Pourquoi m'as-tu jetée dans ses bras ? »

Dilandau ne répondit pas, la conversation silencieuse s'arrêta là ; les yeux de Serena se cerclèrent de rouge. Le revers de sa main droite caressa la joue de Van. Un grand soulagement apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent. Son sourire s'était peu à peu effacé face au silence et à la gêne palpable de la jeune fille. A présent, elle lui adressait un sourire sauvage, un sourire qui parlait au bas-ventre de Van au lieu de parler à son cerveau, car il aurait dû reconnaître ce sourire qui auparavant l'aurait fait frissonner de peur et de dégoût, certainement pas de plaisir.

Serena se leva, ôta sa ceinture lâche ; elle saisit sa robe et l'enleva, la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Van ne perdit pas une miette du corps de Serena se dévoilant doucement. Il trouvait cela excitant bien sûr ; cependant, pour lui, baigné dans son amour, c'était surtout émouvant.

Ils firent l'amour. Dans son état extatique, Van sentit à peine un ongle lui lacérer la joue ; il s'étonna quand il revint à Fanelia de voir dans son miroir une griffure rouge et gonflée qui s'apparentait à une longue balafre sur le côté droit de son visage.

Il ne fit pas le parallèle avec la cicatrice de Dilandau.

~oOo~

Nous respirions par saccades, à l'unisson. Le haut de son visage venait toutes les secondes devant mes yeux et disparaissait de ma vue aussitôt. Mes mains, cramponnées à sa taille, suivaient les mouvements de son corps. Puis, ce fut l'instant magique où plus rien n'existe autour de vous à part cette sensation fabuleuse dans tout votre corps. La petite mort… avant la mort définitive. Je fermai les yeux.

Je les rouvris quand je sentis le corps de Dilandau reposer sur le mien. Je lui baisai les cheveux. Il leva la tête, jeta un œil à l'horloge murale ; il tourna son visage vers moi et dit :

« Le temps presse. »

Mon cœur se serra, pas à cause de ma mort prochaine, non : à cause de ce que j'allais devoir faire à présent, ce qu'il attendait que je fasse, la dernière image que je lui laisserai de moi, autant dire que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque et l'entraînai dans un baiser que j'espérais le plus voluptueux possible ; je nous fis rouler pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui ; je glissai mes mains jusqu'à sa croupe.

« ça risque d'être un peu douloureux, dis-je, me rappelant qu'il était vierge.

— Pas grave », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je le caressai gentiment tout en le préparant à ce qu'il allait vivre lorsque j'entendis de l'agitation dans le couloir.

« Seigneur Dilandau, Folken voudrait vous voir avant la bataille, fit la voix de Chester, de l'autre côté de la porte.

— Peste ! jura mon seigneur. Dis-lui que je me prépare ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de Chester. Dis-lui aussi d'aller se faire foutre », ajouta-t-il à voix basse. J'entendis les pas de Chester courir dans le couloir.

« Seigneur…

— Fais-moi l'amour », ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

J'obéis. Il retint difficilement une grimace, s'interdit de crier ; je n'en tins pas compte, je savais qu'il m'en tiendrait grief si je le faisais. Alors que je le besognais, je m'obligeais à garder les yeux ouverts et voyais se dessiner sur son visage les différentes étapes de la mutation de la douleur en plaisir.


	7. Te rejoindre

**L'amour dans l'âme**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'extrait du poème que vous pourrez lire dans cette fic, il s'agit de l'œuvre de Jean Genet "_Le condamné à mort_" que j'ai découvert par l'intermédiaire d'Etienne Daho. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de l'utilisation de ces œuvres.

———

—Chapitre 7 – Te rejoindre—

Ô traverse les murs, s'il le faut marche au bord

_Des toits, des océans, couvre-toi de lumière,_

_Use de la menace, use de la prière,_

_Mais viens, ô ma frégate, une heure avant ma mort…_

Je sentais sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts. C'était du plaisir pur qu'il ressentait à présent. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans cesse, ainsi que sa bouche. Il respirait bruyamment, je sentais son souffle brûlant sur mon visage. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre et frissonna plus fort. Je lui donnais du plaisir. C'était moi, pauvre petit être insignifiant, qui lui offrait ces sensations. J'étais le premier… et le dernier ; cela, je ne le savais pas encore : je ne pouvais pas savoir à ce moment-là que je resterais à jamais son seul et unique amant.

Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement ; il arqua son dos. S'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que d'avoir un orgasme, c'était bien d'avoir le sentiment que l'on offrait l'extase à son partenaire ; c'était enivrant de voir ce que j'étais capable d'apporter à Dilandau.

C'est lorsque je l'ai senti trembler sous mon corps et qu'il s'est mis à faire des mouvements désordonnés avec sa tête et ses bras que tout s'est évanoui autour de moi ; je me suis senti partir pendant quelques secondes sublimes. Quand je retombai pour Gaïa, ce fut pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec le visage rayonnant de Dilandau, un sourire de gratitude ornait ses lèvres ; je fus alors triste que cela soit déjà terminé, mais si fier de ce que j'avais accompli.

J'avais fait connaître le plaisir à mon Seigneur Dilandau. Ma plus belle victoire. La seule en fait.

~oOo~

Plus rien n'avait d'importance aux yeux de Van que Serena ; il vivait pour elle et par elle. La fascination et l'excitation qu'elle exerçait sur lui n'avaient pas d'égales. Il détestait revenir à Fanélia ; il haïssait le temps qui séparait les moments où il la voyait, plus resplendissante et ensorceleuse à chaque fois ; il se sentait vide dès qu'il était loin d'elle.

Ses conseillers lui jetaient des regards noirs, des bruits commençaient à courir sur une liaison ; dans un premier temps, les Fanéliens s'étaient montré ravis de cette nouvelle, jusqu'à ce que la rumeur se complète et qu'ils comprennent que ce n'était pas une Fanélienne, que ce n'était même pas une personne de sang royal.

« Tout le portrait de son père ! disaient les nobles. Parfaitement capable lui aussi de nous ramener une bergère, ou pire : une autre descendante du peuple maudit ! »

Van laissait les mauvaises langues parler et attendait patiemment son prochain retour dans les bras de Serena, bientôt… et cette fois, il y resterait ; il refusait de vivre loin d'elle.

~oOo~

Il passa ses mains derrière ma nuque, m'embrassa tendrement. Quand il retira ses lèvres des miennes, il parut triste et fatigué.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

— Il va falloir partir. Il est temps. »

J'avais complètement oublié ; était-il possible d'oublier une chose pareille ? Il fallait aller au combat ; il fallait que j'aille au devant de mon destin. Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence. Je crus apercevoir des larmes perler au coin des yeux de mon bien-aimé ; il se tourna, plaçant son visage hors de ma vue, quand il se rendit compte que je l'observais. Il avait renoncé à me convaincre de rester ici, comprenant sans doute qu'il ne fallait pas jouer à ce genre de jeu, qu'on ne savait quelles conséquences cela pouvait entraîner, que le remède pouvait être pire que le mal ; il essayait sans doute aussi de croire que je me trompais en se raccrochant au fait qu'il ne croyait pas au destin. Cependant, je l'avais convaincu malgré lui, il s'était résigné. Pendant que j'enfilais mes vêtements, je ressentis un besoin, celui de m'assurer que mon Seigneur serait heureux après ma mort. Comment faire ? Mes moyens étaient limités.

« Seigneur Dilandau ? »

Il eut un sourire fugace. Le fait que je l'appelle encore "seigneur" après ce qui s'était passé entre nous. S'il savait que je l'appelais ainsi même dans aux tréfonds de mon cerveau…

« J'aimerais que vous me promettiez une chose.

— Laquelle ? »

Il était prêt à tout m'accorder.

« Pendant que nous parlions et ensuite, lorsque nous avons fait l'amour, vous étiez plus beau que jamais… parce que vous vous étiez déchargé de vos haines. J'aimerais que vous me promettiez de toujours être aussi beau, de ne jamais vous laisser envahir de nouveau par la haine, même après ma mort. »

Il resta silencieux ; il était prêt à tout m'accorder… _presque_ tout.

« Promettez-le-moi, s'il vous plait.

— Ce n'est pas si facile.

— C'est la dernière requête d'un condamné à mort : vous n'avez pas le droit de la refuser. »

Il mit ses mains dans les miennes, réfléchit un instant.

« Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour lutter contre mes haines… ça n'aura rien de facile. »

-

Ma prédiction se réalisa. Une heure après cette scène, j'étais mort… ainsi que tous les autres dragonslayers ; mon capitaine et amant fut le seul rescapé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que ma présence lui a sauvé la vie, que si je n'avais pas été là, il serait mort car il y aurait eu une personne de moins et que Van aurait donc eu le temps de le tuer lui aussi. Je lui avais sauvé la vie… cela avait été réconfortant sur le coup. Finalement, ce n'est là qu'un cadeau empoisonné ; il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure en même temps. La haine n'aurait pas eu le temps de rejaillir, il aurait moins souffert.

Il aurait moins fait souffrir.

Après ma mort et celles de mes compagnons, il revint à la forteresse et tenta de ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère et par la haine malgré ce qui s'était passé, ce en vertu de la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Dès le lendemain, la réalité des évènements, la vérité cruelle, le frappa de plein fouet. Il se débattit pour ne pas céder à ses vieux penchants. La haine lui rongea le corps ; il s'affaiblit ; les sorciers le reprirent en main.

Les enfoirés. Tout est de leur faute.

Quand il revint, quand il reprit sa place, il était redevenu le même Dilandau qu'avant notre histoire… en pire. Ma mort avait fait des ravages dans son esprit ; les sorciers s'étaient chargés du reste.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse _ça_.

~oOo~

Van se précipita dans le manoir, pressé de retrouver sa Serena ; il lui dirait : « Je reste ! » ou bien : « Partons ! », il ne savait pas encore ; ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ici ou ailleurs, ce serait avec elle. Allen était absent, comme toujours durant la journée, cela n'en rendait les choses que plus simple. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière lui ; la chambre était sombre. Il vit la jeune fille assise sur sa chaise à bascule.

« Serena », murmura-t-il amoureusement en s'approchant. Une bougie était allumée auprès d'elle ; la faible clarté ne permettait pas de discerner les traits de la jeune fille. Elle se pencha vers la lumière afin qu'elle éclaire légèrement son profil droit ; Van ne vit plus qu'une chose : la marque qu'elle avait à sa joue droite, une marque qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il l'avait lui-même infligée à Dilandau.

« Non, murmura-t-il comme pour nier la réalité.

— Si », détrompa Dilandau en se levant doucement. Van resta sans bouger, incapable de parler ; cela dura quelques secondes, le temps pour lui d'accepter la réalité. Dilandau promena un objet près de sa joue ; cet objet reflétait la lumière de la bougie ; c'était un couteau.

« Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ? » s'exclama Van d'un ton froid et clair. Il avait recouvré ses moyens. « Encore et toujours !

— Te tuer ? Non. ça, c'était il y a longtemps. A présent, je veux juste te faire souffrir… te faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert par ta faute. »

Van se sentit rassuré. Il voulait lui faire une belle cicatrice sur la joue ? à sa guise, ce n'était pas bien grave, il n'allait pas en mourir. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Serena revienne. Peut-être Dilandau la laisserait-il reprendre le contrôle de son corps une fois sa vengeance accomplie ?

« Tu as la rancune tenace. Allez, fais-moi une jolie cicatrice et qu'on n'en parle plus !

— Qui a parlé de cicatrice ? »

Van perdit son assurance ; ce n'était donc pas ce à quoi il pensait. Si ce n'était pas ça et s'il ne voulait pas non plus le tuer, qu'est-ce qu'il restait ? Que voulait-il lui faire ? Et comment pouvait-il se défendre ? C'était à la fois Dilandau et Serena.

« Tu crois payer juste avec une cicatrice le mal que tu m'as fait ?

— C'est bien ça le problème, non ? Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai défiguré.

— ça, c'était avant… avant que tu tues Gatti.

— Gatti ?

— Oui, Gatti, la seule et unique personne qui m'ait vraiment aimé… et mon seul et unique amour. Il faisait partie de mes slayers. Tu comprends maintenant Van ? Maintenant, il est temps pour toi d'apprendre combien j'ai souffert. Il est temps de connaître cette douleur à ton tour ! »

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans le silence ; Dilandau regardait amoureusement la lame de son poignard ; Van se demandait comment le désarmer sans risquer de le blesser.

« Tu aimes Serena, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de Dilandau était très douce. Van fronça les sourcils ; où voulait-il en venir ?

Intérieurement, Dilandau riait à en plus pouvoir de cet idiot qui ne comprenait pas que c'était lui qui les avait précipités dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il aurait voulu dire à Van que ce qu'il aimait tant chez Serena, c'était lui : Dilandau. C'était lui qu'il aimait, il était l'adulte ; l'enfant Serena avait du charme, mais ce qui avait rendu Van fou d'amour, c'était son côté mature. C'était Dilandau qui avait tout contrôlé du début à la fin, laissant juste l'innocence et la pureté de Serena s'exprimer aux moments opportuns. Van l'ignorait : c'était de Dilandau dont il était fou, pas de cette gamine de Serena. Stupide Van. Oui, il aurait voulu lui dire ; sûr que cela lui aurait fait du mal ! Toutefois, lui tenir ce discours aurait pu aider Van à mieux supporter ce qui allait suivre, à relativiser un peu la vengeance de son adversaire, à l'amoindrir ; c'était hors de question, sa vengeance devait être complète.

Gatti lui avait dit d'abandonner sa haine, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux s'il ne le faisait pas ; mais comment être heureux sans lui ? Et n'était-il pas normal que son assassin paye ? Il n'y pouvait rien ; il était comme ça ; il fonctionnait comme ça. Il avait énormément souffert ; il y avait des gens qui finissaient par accepter la souffrance comme si c'était normal, comme s'ils la méritaient ; et il y avait les personnes comme Dilandau qui, à force de tout endurer, avait décidé de rendre coup pour coup à l'univers tout entier.

Van l'avait fait souffrir.

Enormément.

Plus que n'importe qui.

« Oui, tu l'aimes passionnément, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être autant que j'aimais Gatti. »

D'un geste rapide, Dilandau fit tourner l'arme dans sa main. Van comprit trop tard : Dilandau s'était déjà profondément enfoncé le couteau dans le ventre quand il tenta de l'arrêter ; Dilandau tomba à genoux.

« Tu vas… savoir… ce que… ça fait, articula Dilandau difficilement, les mains toujours cramponnées au poignard.

— Non ! Pas ça ! Serena ! »

Van se recula, tremblant, terrorisé par ce qu'avait fait Dilandau, ses yeux rivés sur la tâche de sang qui grandissait sur la chemise de l'ancien soldat. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à ça ? Comment pouvait-on pousser la haine si loin ? Ou l'amour ? Car chez Dilandau, amour et haine étaient indissociables depuis ce jour sanglant où il avait vu partir un à un ses slayers, dont Gatti.

« Bye bye Serena », murmura l'ancien Zaïbacher dans un sourire. Il ôta le couteau d'un geste sec pour l'enfoncer à nouveau dans sa chair.

« Arrête ! » hurla Van, collé contre le mur, incapable de réagir. Agir comment d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient seuls, loin de tout ; personne ne pouvait plus sauver Dilandau.

Personne ne pouvait plus sauver Serena.

Dilandau, écroulé sur le sol, agonisait ; son sourire restait imperturbable, nourri des pleurs et des hurlements de son ennemi. Il souffrirait à jamais. Son sourire s'accentua avant de s'évaporer en douceur à mesure qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

« Gatti, j'arrive », murmura-t-il avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

—Fin—


End file.
